Don't You Love Me Anymore?
by Aimashou
Summary: Takes place after season two. Overall, Yuuri and his big mouth causes Wolfram to lash out. One shot: Yuuram YuurixWolfram. Read and Review, please.


Don't you Love me anymore? - Kyo Kara Maou.

* * *

Disclaimer: Welcome to Pocky Destiny Production. Yes, I own Kyo Kara Maou, but I lost them in a poker game. Ha, I wish. If I ever owned Kyo Kara Maou, there would be alot more Wolfram and Yuuri action. Erm, so yeah, the only thing I own is my imagination, and they practically own my life. Waiting anixously for the third season! I demand more Wolfram! 

This story is pretty much a one-shot; something I actually wished would happen in the anime. Yuuri must accept Wolfram's love, its bound to happen. Anyways... The point it's Yuuram. There are probably some mistakes, I try hard not too make any. Feel free to be my Grammar Nazi and point them out. Wolfram is a bit out of character, just a little bit, don't shoot me. This isn't my first fanfiction, but my first posting it here, on I been hanging around live journal too much.

Rating: K I'm not so sure, there isn't too much stuff in there

Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram.

_Read and Review, please!_

* * *

Don't You Love Me Any More?

Story line by: Aimashou

I have never seen him so mad. I'm sorry Wolfram, I didn't mean to say it, honest. I tried telling him but as my hand reached out he stormed out of the room. How could I say such a cruel thing? He asked me a simple question, surely everyone knew the answer by now. How long has it been? Of course, I was too angry to remember how much he really meant to me. _'No I don't Wolfram!.' _His facial expression worried me, I thought he'd just yell at me like usual. However, I'm afriad telling him lies weren't the best choice. His emerald green eyes grew big as they tried holding tears back, what have I done? _'Fine, if thats how you want it **heika**, then forget it!' _I realized how much it meant to him the first time I had to leave Shinmakoku, he cried when I left and I never turned back for a proper farewell. And he was even there when I came back.

I think he now has the right to call me a wimp. I made myself abandon him. Greta was the only one sleeping next to me in the large size bed. She asked me almost in a whispering tone, "Where is Wolfram?" She was already half asleep and already she had sense soemthing wrong. What a smart child; I didn't even answer her question and less than ten minutes pass she was already sound alseep. My mind was working on it's own the second she started snoring. _I've got to find Wolfram._

There is this saying, I've heard it from a really good story, I can't remember the title, but I've memorized those lines perfectly. _If someone starts a conversation with you. It means that person wants to be close to you. _The lines of the story started to linger back into my head as I went through empty rooms, looking for _my_ blonde haired finacee. Wolfram was always the one that started the conversations, I've tried before but they always ended in myself, picking up a knife. It was really stupid, but this time I think I took it a bit too far. As the Maou of this world I had alot of paper work, The blonde prince asked me why was I ignoring him, I only stared into his green eyes hoping he would understand. _'Don't you love me anymore?'_ I would have said yes of course I do, but today was much different, Woflram was hanging on the last nerve and he broke it. I wish I didn't say it but I ended up mixing my words and actions and telling him that _I didn't love him_. The rooms in these corridors were empty. I began to widen my search, _where are you?_

_If someone becomes flustered upon seeing you, it means that person wants to impress you._ That happened a couple times before, it was kind of cute to see him blushing, ecspecially when it was meant for me. When I came back that day he was right infront of my face. He looked upset but his beautiful face was flustered in a dark shade of red. Was he trying to say something? His mouth moving into an 'I' shape but soon only melting into screaming and yelling. '_Yes, I missed you too_.' I couldn't have said that to him when there so many people around. I promised to say it once we were alone, then again it has slipped away from my mind until now. Well, he isn't in these rooms either. I wish I could yell out his name until he hears my plead, however others are already fast asleep. My journey contines to the next floor.

_If someone stares at you intently, it means, that person wants to profess something to you. _How many times has he just stared at me. Not to mention those times at studies, breaks, bed, reading to Greta even when I came home. He stares at me, and if it up to me, I'd stare back at him and get lost into his beautiful eyes. I mentally slapped myself in the face, there is no time for any remembering, I need to find Wolfram. The lines in flew from the story as I went down the spiral staircase. It sucks to be so stupid.

_If someone jokes or makes fun of you it means, that person doesn't want to lose you._ That is probably true, if I had a nickel for eveytime he called me 'wimp' or something close to that, I'd be the richest maou in the universe, including on earth. I know he means well, sometimes he just happens to do it in a harsh way. Just thinking of Wolfram makes my eyes water, I think I miss him already. Does this mean I love him? Why exactly wasn't I happy when he said to 'forget it'? Of course I wasn't it was impossible at the moment to be happy about that. I don't mind that we were enaged anymore, sure at first I found it strange but Wolfram truely love me. He fought for me countless of times.

_If someone acts indifferent when he walks by you, it means he or she can contain his or her emotions. _It was like that time with his former finacee, he walked past me quietly when I blurted out, 'Take care of Wolfram.' I wonder how much I hurted him. I feel bad, but it is true that I disliked him until recently. He walked by me the other day to read to Greta while a prince of some other country was hanging around with me, he smiled at me like everything was normal. But I caught a hint that I pained him when ever a guest flirted with me. I'm sorry. I was infront of the last guest room in the whole castle. Wolfram, please be behind these wooden doors.

_If someone looks at your profile with a steadfast pace it means that person resents the present because he or she wants to love you but cannot._ What's stopping him from loving me? Oh right, myself. There are countless times where I refused his love. I just pushed him away. There he slept infront me, between the maitress and blanklet. Tears were still falling from his flawless face, my stomach churned. I brushed the tears away and looked closer at him. Should I wake him up? He might just kick me out, anyway. I'll tell him in the morning.

Just as I turned around, a warm hand caught my own and pulled on it harshly. Wolfram was already up and looking directly were we connected. Was he surprised that I came looking for him? I began talking, "Wol..."

"Shut up," he interrupted me, I did what he told me and I moved closer to him. He started to shed tears silently, I lent him my shoulder to cry on, now that was the least I can do until he calms down. Our fingers never slipped away, and the butterflies in my stomach were unstoppable. I was just about to tell him what I should of said a long time ago.

However. he interrupted again louder and more commanding this time, he hid his green eyes from my sight and hoarsely demanded;

"Shut up and stay here with me."

Fin.

* * *

Does anyone want to take a guess of where those lines came from? 

If you get it right I'll give you a cookie. Or pocky, which ever you prefer.

Heika; if you ever notice, Wolfram never calls Yuuri Heika, or he does it so little you don't notice.


End file.
